The Love of the Kagamines
by WonderRin
Summary: You know you love him when he helps you out on late homework...But, he fails! This is a series of one-shots dedicated to Len and Rin's love! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

The Love of the Kagamines

Summary: A series one-shots of The Love of the Kagamine. Some silly, some serious, some just straight up WEIRD!

A/N: Here's a little something from your favorite writer, WonderRin! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: WHY MUST YOU HAUNT MY DREAMS?**

* * *

_ You know you love him when he helps you out on your late homework…._

* * *

Rin Kagamine was sitting in her desk. She was tapping her finger on her paper in front of her. The lamp was on, next to her. She looked over at the clock. The time read 12:30. Rin groaned, hitting her head continuously on her head. "Why. In. The. Hell. Did. Kamui-sensei. Give. Out. Hard. Homework?" she said slowly. The door behind her opened. She turned. She found her mirror-image, Len Kagamine.

Her eyes glinted. "Why do I hear from all the way in the piano room?"

Rin yawned in her hand. "Why are you still _in _the piano room?" Len crossed his arms proudly.

"I made a new song!" he arrogantly said, his eyes sparkling. "I'm determined to finish the song tonight!" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Good for you," she sarcastically cheered, setting her head on the table again. The time ticked. And it tocked. She just wanted to pull her damn hair out! "ARG!"

Len flinched from her sudden yell. "What went up your ass?" He closed the door. His new song was no longer in mind.

Rin pouted, looking over at him. "Well…remember that homework that Kamui-sensei gave us? You know, the one about writing a new song and we only had a week to do it?" Len nodded. She sighed. "Apparently, I didn't finish it, and its due in the morning! To make it worse, he's my first class of the day!" Len snickered in his hand. "It's not funny, shota-boy!"

"What _were _you doing that was so important?" he asked, kneeling next to her so he can see what she wrote so far. Rin looked over, shrugging.

"Running Kaito over…with the…road roller." She said each word quieter and quieter. Len smiled. "Can you help me?" Rin gave him a pouted face. Len shook his head. "Why not?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well…I already did it, and I would have to think of another song."

Rin smiled. She had bags under her eyes, but, she was still happy-go-lucky. "Exactly! We'll work on it together, right?"

Len coughed. "Uh…"

"Right?"

"I mean-"

"Right?!" Rin demanded. Len sweat-dropped, pulling up a chair.

"Right," Len said. Rin smiled innocently.

"Sweet! Thank you, Len." Len rolled his eyes.

"Stop the act and let's hurry before the sun comes up," he rebuked. Rin grinned and nodded, the two thinking of a song together, until the sun raised.

* * *

The sun greeted the sky. There was heavy snores coming from a certain room. The birds sang an unknown place. A knock was the only thing that Rin and Len heard, the two groaning. "What is it?" Rin asked groggily. Len nodded in agreement. The door opened slowly, showing a teal haired girl.

"Uh…Rin? Len?"

Rin looked up. She had a sleep mark from the desk on her forehead while Len had drool spilled on the desk. Miku smiled. "It's time for school." Rin stared at Miku momentarily, as if she was processing what Miku had just said.

"WHAT?!" Rin shouted, making Len fall out his chair. "Len, how come you didn't wake me up?!"

Len rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean…?" Rin pinched the bridge of her nose, glad that she kept her school clothes on. She looked over and saw the completed song that he rand Len made together. She grinned ear-to-ear. She took it, running out the house, leaving a helpless Len there.

* * *

Rin slammed her homework on Kamui-sensei's desk, smirking when he had his mouth dropped. She placed her hands on her hips. "I did the assigned homework you told me to do." Rin hummed. "And you doubted me." Kamui-sensei looked impressed.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd finish it, but, one question."

Rin nodded, still proud of herself. "Yes. What is it, Kamui-sensei?"

Kamui-sensei cleared his throat. "Why is the paper soaked in _drool_?" Rin blinked.

"Drool…?"

"Yes," he answered. Rin sucked in a breath.

She shouted at the top of her lungs, "LEN!" Len ran for his life.

* * *

_Author's Note: There was chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it so far, and a suggestion is always welcomed! __**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of the Kagamines

A/N: Thank you for supporting my story so far! Now, here's chapter 2! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Why would I own Vocaloid when I have a disclaimer?**

* * *

_You know you love him when he learns how to cook just for you…._

* * *

Rin had a punishment to do. She never liked these types of punishments. Come to think of it, she didn't think anyone liked this punishment.

What Rin did wasn't _that _bad. She only almost killed all the Vocaloids because her road roller was going insane. No biggy, right? Apparently, it was a biggy. She explained to Master that she did it on accident, but, he wasn't convinced.

Rin slipped on an apron and looked at the cleaned dishes with ingredients in front of her. She stared. Thy laid idly. She frowned. A pepper dropped on its side from standing up straight. Rin sighed. "This is helpless. I have no idea how to cook," she breathed out, laying her head down on the counter.

That's when she heard loud footsteps come into the kitchen. She looked up, seeing Len. "What is it, Len?"

Len laughed. "I still can't believe you got in trouble and have to serve us food!" he snickered out. Rin glared at him.

"Since you're laughing about it…" She smiled at him, giving him a pan. "…why don't you help out with cooking dinner, Len?" Len blinked.

"That's your responsibility," Len pointed out. Rin dropped to her knees, holding her two hands in a plea.

"Ooohh! Len! Help me, please! I can't cook worth a crap," Rin begged. Len snickered again.

"He-he. You said crap…"

Rin slapped the top of his head. "Len, help me," she demanded, standing up. Len rubbed his head, before feeling his face burn.

He laughed dryly. Rin narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Len swallowed. "Funny thing is that…"

"Go on," Rin told.

"…I don't know, exactly, _how _to cook," he finished. Rin widened her eyes.

"Why not?!" she asked.

Len flinched. "I never found a need to, I guess." Rin huffed.

Before smiling warmly, taking his hand. Len's face became a cherry red. "Don't worry, I can't cook either! So, let's do this together," she said. Len gave her a determined look, nodding.

"Right."

Len took a bag, examining it. "Hm…. Apparently, it says that you're suppose to heat the water in the pot." Rin looked over.

"What? Really?" Len nodded. Rin snatched it, reading it as well. "Oh. I thought you were suppose to put the instant ramen _before _everything else."

Len shrugged. "That's what I do." Rin sniffed up.

"Well, if that's what you do-"

"But, it usually doesn't taste right, though," Len cut in. Rin sweat-dropped.

"Uh…What do we do, then?" Rin asked. Len shrugged once more.

"I guess, put the water in first?" he assumed. Rin nodded, putting some water in the pot. "Woah! Rin! That's a lot!" Len exclaimed.

"How? More juice, more flavor, right?" Len blinked and smiled.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Now, it says, put then stove on low." Rin gave him a confused look.

"Why? We want it to cook faster, so, let's put it on high!" Rin turned it up to high, placing the pot on the stove eye. Len agreed.

"Now, what ingredients do we want to put in after the ramen is cooked?" Len wondered, looking through the cabinets to find some spice or flavor. Rin cupped her chin.

"Orange juice! To give it that extra 'umph'!" Rin said. Len's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, and some sliced bananas!"

"Tuna fish, for Luka!" Rin and Len conjoined hands.

"Cooked leeks for Miku!"

"Don't forget the ice cream," Rin pointed out, the two taking out the food that wanted to put in the ramen.

"Banana milk!" Len shouted, seeing leftover banana milk in the corner of the refrigerator. Rin grinned.

"Just grab anything that sounds good, Len."

"Yeah!"

When they took out all the fascinating food for the ramen, Len looked over that the pot. He saw that that pot was burning. His blue eyes widened, grabbing the hot pot with a mitten. "What's wrong, Len?" Rin wondered, cutting up bananas for Len.

"Nothing. The pot was just burning because if the temperature," he said, as if that wasn't a problem, draining out the water in the ramen. Rin nodded.

"Oh," she just said. Then, the two put all the "flavor" into the ramen. Before they knew it, the ramen was done. Well, it looked done. Vocaloids came into the kitchen, smelling the food.

"Mmm! It smells good," Miku spoke, "whatever it is." Rin and Len smiled, serving the ramen bowls to the Vocaloids. Kaito looked at it, and knew something didn't look right about this food.

When they all were seated, Rin shouted, "Dig in!" The Vocaloids agreed, digging in to their food. A few seconds later, Miku's face turned green. She spit out the food.

"What in the hell is this?! YUCK!" Rin and Len laughed sheepishly.

"Uh. It's food."

Luka asked, "What's in this?"

"Orange juice, coffee, banana slices, ice cream, tuna fish, different spices, peppers, cooked leeks-"

"You guys are just insane," Gumi spit out, standing up. "You are never cooking for us, ever again."

Rin and Len cheered, "YAY!"

* * *

_Author's Note: _There was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
